I'm Kissing You BOOK TWO
by Anastasia Juliet Roman
Summary: BY POPULAR DEMAND:The long awaited sequel is finally here! George and Alicia have shattered their relationship. Will they be able to repair things or can they only get worse? What will George do when he sees Alicia with someone else? Find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

"I love you

"I love you."

George gazed into her eyes as he held her in his arms. Her skin shone with godlike brightness. Her hair flew behind her with the breeze, each lock shimmering in the sunlight.

"I love you, too," her musical voice sounded. Her brown eyes sparkled like stars in the night as she pulled him closer, a smile playing on her lips.

It was perfect. He could smell her scent as the distance between than managed to get smaller. His heart beat faster as her lips found their way to his and she kissed him with torturing softness. He wanted her, all of her.

She pulled away and looked at him like he was the greatest person on earth. He brushed his fingers across her collar bone and up to the side of her face. He watched in stunned silence as she reached across her chest and pulled down the strap of her shirt...

It was then he heard another voice.

"George…George!" The voice prodded, pulling him out of his fantasies.

He groaned as her beautiful face faded away. He turned away from the voice and tried to fall back into his dream. It had been so convincing…she was right there.

It had been weeks since he had last seen Alicia Spinnet, his former love interest of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yet her face still shone brightly in his dreams. He remembered the fateful day they had exchanged their last words.

It was the night after the end of term feast. He knew she was acting a little strange and was a bit angry with him for neglecting her those past few weeks, but he had a good reason. He was going to tell her about his and Fred's ideas for "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" but he just never got the chance. He knew he wasn't being so great to her, but he got too wrapped up in all of his ideas. And to make matters worse, his problems with Alicia hadn't just affected him.

Fred and Angelina had been on the verge of getting back together until the mess that and Alicia had made of everything. Naturally, Fred put his full attention into George's well being and put everything else on hold. Of course Fred and Angelina still exchanged letters, but Fred's main goal was no longer Angelina. It was keeping his brother happy. Angelina seemed to understand that, but George still felt guilty about how his problems had affected them. He knew how much Fred fancied Angelina.

Fred's voice called out again. "George, get up! Mum's coming up here, you have to get up!" he said frantically as his mother's footsteps grew louder.

George sat up immediately as his twins' words hit him. He shot out of bed and scrambled to help Fred who was shoving several long sheets of parchment under their beds. He hurriedly grabbed the pile of wands that was sitting on their desk.

They froze as Molly Weasley opened the door. "Boys! Why haven't you come downstairs yet? Your breakfast is going to get cold!" A loud squeaking noise came from George's direction. She looked at him as he stood there holding a handful of rubber chickens around the neck. He quickly dropped them and shoved them under his the bed with his foot.

"We were trying to clean…like you told us to!" George said brightly as Fred masked his laugher by coughing.

She looked at them suspiciously. "Well, both of you need to get downstairs because it doesn't look like you're making any progress up here," she huffed, turning and heading out the door.

Fred sighed and collapsed back onto his bed. "She's still mad about our O.W.L.s."

"I don't see why," George said, trying to slip into a pair of jeans and failing miserably. "It's not like we were _trying_ to get any."

Fred stood up and grabbed George's arm, steadying him as he lost his balance with one leg in his pant leg. "Yeah, I thought for sure she would have forgotten it over night…I mean the results did arrive _yesterday_. It's been a whole twelve hours!"

George straightened up and pulled on a t-shirt. It got caught around his face and he struggled to get untangled. Fred rolled his eyes and moved forward to help him.

"Stop squirming," he ordered as he found the ends of the shirt and pulled it down over his brothers' head.

"Hey, isn't that my shirt?" Fred said, looking at the familiar Irish Flag which was severely faded.

George shrugged and headed out through the door. "Who knows, I've stopped keeping track."

They clamoured down the stairs noisily and burst into the kitchen. "Why hello, mother dearest!" Fred said throwing his arms around his mother.

George followed in close suit. "Might we say how ravishing you look today?"

"That apron works wonders on your skin!"

She grudgingly patted them on their backs and ushered them to their seats. Fred and George sat between Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Ron, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley sat across from them. Fred instantly dug into his food.

"Web er karlie ab eel ettinuh er?" Fred asked, his mouth already full to capacity. Ginny gave him a look.

"Translation?" she asked turning to George.

"He said, 'When are Charlie and Bill getting here?'" George answered before digging into his mash potatoes.

Mr. Weasley looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and smiling pleasantly. "They're coming later this afternoon. Bill has a few things to clear up at a Gringotts though so he might be a little late."

George looked at Fred. "Ib sho esiteb ta shee demb!"

Fred seemed to understand perfectly. "Soab I. Mob ill profly part pestin eel bow tiz er," Fred replied rolling his eyes.

George swallowed. "At least it will distract her a little bit," he said before grabbing a chicken leg.

"Aiby bumb bill erbet bot ar obls," Fred said unintelligibly in a hopeful tone.

"Faft hans!" George said spraying food across the table at Ginny.

"George!" she shouted furiously.

George looked at her with wide eyes. "Sobby, Linny!" He burst out laughing and then began to choke. Fred quickly began thumping his back and began choking too.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Mrs. Weasley huffed, shaking her head.

They sat there choking for a moment, laughter still in their eyes at they patted each others back. It was a ridiculous thing to see. Percy scoffed in disapproval.

"_Anapneo,_" Mr. Weasley said finally, pointing in turn to his sons who stopped choking immediately.

"Thanks, Dad," they said breaking out into identical grins.

"Oh that reminds me," Mrs. Weasley said from her end of the table. "Hermione said she could go with you to the World Cup right?" she asked, looking at Ron who promptly began to turn red.

"Er…yeah, she's coming," he said concentrating on his food.

"She's a lovely girl, Ronald. I'm really glad you're friends with a girl like her," Mrs. Weasley said fondly..

Fred and George exchanged looks. "So you're going _with_ her, eh? I see…" Fred said.

"Did you want a separate tent?"

Ron grabbed at piece of bread and chucked it at the twins. Their beater-reflexes kicked in and they hit it right back to him where it thumped straight into his forehead. Ron stood up angrily and glared at the twins as they roared with laughter.

"Boys, boys, come on now, calm down," Mr. Weasley said wearily, though a hint of a smile was evident upon his face. "Ron why don't you send a letter to Harry, we've already sent one to his aunt and uncle."

Ron grimaced. "You send a letter to Harry's aunt and uncle?"

"Don't worry, we did it the muggle way. Although I wasn't sure how many of those sticker things to put…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

Percy cleared his throat. "May I be excused mother, I have _business_ to attend to," he said formally glancing around the table importantly. "Mr. Crouch will be needing me," he said ignoring the looks Fred and George were making.

"Yes, of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, dismissing him. She turned and scowled at Fred and George. "See now I don't understand why you don't just follow your brothers' example and get yourself a nice job at the ministry!"

The rest of was what she said was drowned out by Fred and Georges groans of protest and disgust.

Mrs. Weasley ignored them. "What you need, is something productive to do. Not sitting around thinking of more ways to make trouble!

Fred moaned. "For the last time Mum, we'd rather drop dead than end up in a ministry job—"

"—no offence to you, Dad—"

"—but we aren't working in ministry no matter what you say—"

"—no matter how times you threaten us—"

"—no matter how many times you yell at us—"

"—we're going to do what we _want_ to do," George finished.

Mrs. Weasley's nostrils flared dangerously. "And what is it that you two _want_ to do," she asked, her jaw tight.

Ron nervously stood up and edged towards the door sensing danger. "Er…I gotta go to the bathroom," he said quickly.

"We want to start a joke shop," the twins said deftly before he could make a quick getaway.

Ginny bolted from her seat. "The bathroom! Right, I'll come with you Ron!" she said running to his side and shoving him out of the room.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley roared. Mr. Weasley jumped and his newspaper fell to the floor. "A _JOKE_SHOP!"

Fred and George scooted back slightly. "Yeah, a jokeshop…what's so bad about that?"

"That's not a respectable job! Think of your future! You'd be living on the streets in no time!"

George clenched his jaw. "No we won't! And we've already started planning for it so don't think you can talk us out of it!"

"_I_ am your mother and I will do what's best for you!" she exclaimed stubbornly.

Fred shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine. Have it your way."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that a threat? Are you threatening me young man!"

"No!" George said before his mother popped a blood vessel. "It's just that if you're not going to accept what we're doing, then we'll just have to do it the hard way."

"You are not—"

"YES WE ARE!" The twins boomed, identical looks of stubbornness on their faces.

She looked at them curiously for a moment wondering why on earth they were so willing to throw away their future. "Well you're not getting any help from us! Go ahead and ruin your lives, we'll be here the day you come crawling back! Isn't that right Arthur?" she asked briefly looking at her husband who had sunk down in his chair and was hiding behind the Daily Prophet, which he was holding upside down.

He mumbled something unintelligible and the twins almost laughed. Until their mother turned her attention back to them.

Her lips were pursed tightly…never a good sign. "After all the money we've put into your education you're just going to throw it all away!"

"Mum, we'll be sure to give you a discount if you're really that bothered…"

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, GEORGE!"

"I'm Fred…"

"OH, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"Geez Mum, calm down."

"CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN MY SONS ARE COMMITING FINANCIAL SUICIDE?!" She shrieked.

Fred and George exchanged looks. They couldn't help it any longer, they burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR FUTURE SERIOUSLY!"

Mr. Weasley finally put down his paper deciding it was time to intervene.

"Molly dear, why don't you just give it a rest for a little while," Mr. Weasley said apprehensively. He quickly continued when he saw the look on her face. "I'm sure Fred and George will come to their senses after they've had time to think about what you've said."

She seemed to calm down and allowed Mr. Weasley to lead her away from them and into the living room. He winked at the boys before disappearing into the hallway.

Before either of them got a chance to say anything a loud _CRACK_ sounded out somewhere out in the garden.

Fred and George scrambled out of their seats and rushed to get outside.

There amidst the lawn filled with garden gnomes stood a tan, broad-shouldered red head.

"Charlie!" They exclaimed bounding over to their brother.

"Hey!" Charlie Weasley exclaimed, clapping his brothers on the back and ruffling their hair. "My favourite twins!"

"Couldn't you have come just five minutes earlier?" Fred grumbled.

Charlie laughed. "Why, what happened now?"

"Mum just about blew out eardrums out!" George said.

"Really? What did you do this time?" Charlie said heading towards the house.

Fred and George stayed put and crossed their arms. "Everyone always thinks it's _us_ who do something!" Fred groaned.

"Charlie, I really wouldn't go back in there right now if I were you," George said as Charlie approached the door. He turned around and looked at them.

"Well…I suppose I could wait a few more minutes. Where's Gin and Ronny?" Charlie said peering through the kitchen window.

"I believe they're hiding in the bathroom together. It's nice to know our siblings are always there to back us up, eh George?" Fred said.

"Definitely. It's really quite astounding they didn't get put into Hufflepuff. Their loyalty is just _so_ blatantly apparent," George said sarcastically.

Just then, a squeaking noise was heard and Fred and George looked upwards.

"Hey! Is it safe to come down yet?!" Ron yelled through the second floor window. Ginny was looking out next to him.

"Charlie!" Ginny squealed, leaning further out the window.

Charlie waved up a muscular arm. "Hey Ginny! Don't lean too far out, I don't want to have to catch you when you fall!" he hollered.

Ginny's eyes narrowed momentarily. She leaned forward so that she was hanging out of the window. "Sorry, what was that?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU," she leaned out further, hanging on to the side of the window. "WHAT DID YOU SAY CHARLIE?"

Ron grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back inside. "Shut up, Ginny."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" she snapped poking him on the arm.

Charlie looked at the twins as his younger sibling continued to argue. "Is it just me, or does she get more and more like the both of you every year?"

"Hey what are you two doing in my room!?" Percy's voice sounded from the window.

Charlie, Fred, and George looked up once more as Ron and Ginny turned to look behind them.

"I have _highly_ confidential documents of great secrecy in here that is for _ministry_ eyes only!"

"HEY, PERCY!" Charlie called.

Percy's head poked out the window. "Oh…why hello, Charlie."

"Want us to shake his hand for you Perce?" Fred hollered up.

The kitchen door opened and Mrs. Weasley came running out. "What are you two yelling—OH CHARLIE!" she shrieked running over to him. Mr. Weasley followed behind her.

Fred and George rolled their eyes as their mother began to croon over his dragon scars like she did every time she saw him. They could hear somewhere inside, Percy was kicking Ron and Ginny out of his room and complaining loudly about how he never got any peace and quiet.

"You know Fred, I reckon we're the only sane ones in the family," Fred said under his breath.

"We'll definitely have to use the Fainting Fancy's on them once we figure out how to…uh."

"Un-faint them?"

"Precisely."

_CRACK!_

"BILL! OH! I'm so happy you made it, dear! Goodness, when was the last time you had a haircut!?" Mrs. Weasley said embracing her oldest son.

Ginny and Ron ran outside and waited to say hi to their brothers. Fred and George were at the end of the line.

"I told you she was going to say something about his hair," Fred said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm sure you all are wondering where the bloody hell I've been! It's a complicated story, but this past October I had a nasty fall and forgot most of the past 3 or 4 years. I was cleaning out my harddrive and I found Flirting Fiascos! I became completely raptured by the store and found it here and have been reading it relentlessly until I realized it was over and I'm the one expected to write the sequel!! I'm still having a hard time believing that I wrote the story in the first place!  
Luckily enough, I had saved of few more chapter of the sequel than I have submitted before I am stuck. Since I don't remember even writing the story I'm still in the same boat as you all (who are still around, that is) and haven't read anything past this chapter.

I know, amnesia? Really? Thats what I felt like in the hospital. But really, finding out I wrote something that so many of you enjoy is really a wonderful feeling.  
I hope some of my old fans are still around and that I gain some new ones! I'm SUPER sorry for leaving you all hanging, its not exactly my fault...

**Without further ado, here is chapter two!**

* * *

"Katie would you shut up already!" Angelina said, taking a green pillow from her bed and tossing it at the blonde girl on the floor of her bedroom. Katie caught the pillow from where she was laying on Angelina's bedroom floor and put it underneath her head.

"Seriously Angelina, it's not fair. You and Fred were getting on so well!" she whined.

Angelina sat up from where she was lying on her bed so she could see Katie. "We still are getting on well. Really well."

"You know what he was going to say that day in the corridor," Katie said, grinning.

"I'm not professor Trelawney, I can't read minds like she can," Angelina retorted sarcastically.

Katie laughed loudly. "Thank goodness. I'm sure having powers like hers would be real overwhelming," she joked.

Angelina laid back down on her bed to stared up at her white ceiling and thought back to the last day of school. The day Fred had asked her to take a walk with him. Maybe Fred _had_ been planning to say what Katie though he was going to. Maybe he did want to try having a relationship again.

She sighed. It was no use thinking about that anymore. She'd probably never know. Fred was a good brother and an even better twin. Of course taking care of George was much more important at the moment. Maybe _she_ would be the one to tell him about her feelings once school started, she thought with a wave of confidence.

"Aren't you excited for the World Cup!?" Katie squealed, interrupting Angelina's thoughts.

"Yes!" Angelina replied with genuine enthusiasm. "It's going to be amazing! Do you think we'll see Oliver?"

Katie growled. "Oh boy, I sure hope so!" she said in a husky tone.

"Katie, you are so bad," Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"What? I bet he's been training all summer long," she said her eyes getting glassy.

Angelina snorted. "Yeah, all two days."

"Shut up, it's been way more than two days."

A tapping noise on the window kept them from bickering any longer. A dark brown spotted owl was fluttering just outside the window. Katie shot up to go get it before Angelina could roll off the bed.

She opened the latch on the window and the owl flew in and dropped an envelope onto Angelina's head.

"Aww, look at him, he likes me!" Katie said as the owl perched himself on her arm. She turned to Angelina who was tearing open the letter. "Who's it from?"

Angelina stared for a moment before she answered. "It's from Fred!"

"Oh really?" Katie said smirking and raising her eyebrows.

Angelina ignored Katie and began to read the letter.

_Hey Ange,_

_I just got your other letter. I agree, I definitely want to see you at the Quidditch cup. How are you getting there? The whole family's going, plus Harry and Hermione. If you have trouble finding us at the World Cup, just look for the large group of attractive ginger-heads. Or ask someone to point you in the direction of the Boy-Who-Lived. George is fine. He says hi._

_Anyway I see you said you're having Katie over. If she's not already reading over your shoulder, tell her I say hey midget. And what the bloody hell do you do at a slumber party? I don't even think I've heard of that before. …George says its when girls run around in their underwear and give each other back massages and stuff. Because if that's true you really should have invited me ;D. But I won't get my hopes up. Our Mum isn't too—_

"What is he saying?" Katie asked from where she stood with the owl. Angelina shushed her.

_Our Mum isn't—_

"Is he declaring his ever-lasting love?"

"Shut up, Katie!"

_Our Mum isn't too pleased with us at__ moment so—_

"Hurry up, I'm dying to know."

Angelina looked up at Katie and glared at her.

"What?" Katie asked looked unabashed.

"Do you mind!?" Angelina snapped, motioning to the letter. Katie rolled her eyes.

_Our Mum isn't too pleased with us at the moment so I doubt she'd let us go anywhere. I haven't any idea why…__you know George and I are perfect angels.. What could she possibly have against us?  
I hope you and Katie are having fun. But don't have too much fun, because I'm not there. …Who am I kidding, you can't have too much fun if I'm not there. I'm the life of the party. My middle name is Slumber. Betcha didn't know that!—_

"What is it?" Katie interrupted when Angelina laughed.

"If you interrupt me one more time I'm not letting you read it!"

"Aww, you just scared the owl away!" Katie pouted.

"He left because you won't stop talking!"

_I've got to go pretty soon. How'd you do on your O.W.L.s? Me and George passed Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, AND Potions. Well… at least I passed three of those and George passed the other three…which is really the same thing. We both passed Defence though. I don't know why Mum's making such an issue out of it…But I hope you did well! I know you did. But…I MISS YOU TOO ANGEL, I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DYING TO SAY! I don't blame you. I'd miss me too, I'm a total catch._

_I know I know, "Shut up Fred". That's what you always say when I'm right. You'd probably be hitting me now. ____ It's okay Ange. I know its just an excuse to get your hands on me._

_3 Fred_

Angelina smiled and folded the letter and put of back in the envelope. "He's so ridiculous."

Katie seemed to be bursting with anticipation. "WELL? What did he say?"

"Hey."

"What?"

"Hey."

"_What?_"

"_Hey!"_

"Er…Hi?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "No, you twit. He said, _Hey."_

"Oh…to me?"

"Hey, Midget, to be exact."

"Oh I'm going to kill him! I'm not a midget! He's the Jolly Ginger Giant!" Katie huffed.

Angelina began to laugh. "_Jolly Ginger Giant?! _Oh my gosh, you've completely outdone yourself."

Katie laughed. "That was pretty funny. Jolly Ginger Giant. It's perfect!" she said before her and Angelina began to laugh hysterically.

When they finally gained some composure, Angelina stood up to stretch. "Have you heard from Alicia lately?" Angelina asked Katie.

Katie shook her head. "No, she probably already left to where ever she was going. And I don't know where that is so I don't know how to reach her."

Angelina groaned. "Me either. I hope she's okay. I'm pretty sure she said she was going to the World Cup."

Katie sat down at Angelina's desk and grabbed her wand. "I'm sure she is. I think she said she was going with someone. Did you ever get anymore information about what happened that day?"

"No. All I know is they got into a fight and it was ugly and they're probably never speaking again."

Sparks flew from Katie's wand and Angelina hopped out of the way.

"KATIE! What are you doing!?"

"Sorry, sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" she apologized carefully setting down the wand.

Angelina rolled her eyes and went to sit back on her bed.

"Do you think George hates us?" Katie asked sheepishly.

"No, why would he hate us?"

"They hate Alicia don't they," Katie pointed out.

Angelina shrugged. "Well they must have a reason. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

"I'm starving."

"Me too."

And with that Angelina and Katie headed for the door and down the stairs. No more knowledgeable about what had happened between their friends than before.

* * *

"WHY CAN'T I PLAY?" Ginny yelled with her hands on her hips.

Charlie and Bill exchanged looks. They had been rounding up their siblings to play a game of Quidditch and made the mistake of telling Ginny about it. "Ginny listen, it's nothing personal, you're just a little young," Charlie tried.

"We'll play with you afterwards Ginny, we promise," Bill said sweetly.

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Yeah only you won't let me fly higher than six feet and you'll just let me win!"

Charlie chuckled and Ginny turned to glare at him and he quickly covered it with a cough. He looked at her in what he hoped was a serious manner.

"Yeah, Bill, you'd let her win!" Fred said frowning at Bill mockingly.

George scoffed. "You and Charlie should be ashamed!"

Ginny groaned angrily and shook her head. "Fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way," turning away from them and heading towards a patch of shade to sit down in.

Fred and George exchanged looks. Ginny did seem to be picking up on their habits.

"Well don't just stand there, go play," she said smiling innocently. "I'll live. If you lot won't let me play I'll just keep on doing what I've been doing," she said nonchalantly, playing with a blade of glass.

"Gins, what are talking about?" Charlie asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh nothing, _Charles_. You all are _far, far_ too old to understand. Even if you weren't I'm sure you wouldn't be able to get away with it anyway."

Bill laughed and shook his head incredulously. Since when had his fourteen year old little sister gotten so…intimidating?

"Get away with what!?" Charlie asked anxiously. "What are you not saying?"

Ginny squinted at him. "Sorry what? I didn't catch that. Must be my too-young-and-too-small-to-play-Quidditch ears."

Fred and George exchanged smirks. "We love you, Ginny," they said in unison. "You're truly worthy of our presence."

With a swish, the back door swung open and Ron came bounding out. He tripped on the way out and stumbled over to them barely staying on his feet. "Are we playing yet?"

"I can't believe you'll let _him_ play and not me," Ginny muttered under her breath. "He's likely to fall right off his broom."

"Hey!" Ron frowned. He glared at her for a few seconds before turning towards Fred. "Dad says you got some letters."

"From who…Angelina?" Fred asked.

Ron shrugged. "I think so. The other one doesn't say though. You should probably grab it now though while Mum's not in there."

Fred sighed. "Alright, one sec," he said giving George a squeeze on the shoulder before he turned and headed for the door. It was a habit they'd picked up whenever the left each other, even for short amounts of time. Just in case one of them happened to get kidnapped, they would have already said goodbye. It was a childhood thing.

Fred paused at the door and turned back around. "You're quite sure she's not in there, Ron?"

"Hurry up Fred, we'll try and save you if she tries to kill you," Bill said laughing.

Fred opened the door and entered the kitchen warily. He saw two letters sitting on the table and he headed towards it quietly as he could. He froze as footsteps sounded and then quickly ducked behind the counter.

He heard the footsteps slow and decided to risk a peek over the counter. He sighed inwardly when he realised it was only his dad.

"Fred? Is that you?" Mr. Weasley said, with a slightly startled look on his face as he spotted Fred peeking over the top of the counter.

Fred stood up. "Yeah! I just came to grab my letters," he smiled, quickly snatching both of them from the table and bolting back towards the door. "See you later, Dad!"

"You made it out alive!" George said from where he saw in the grass next to the rest of to Weasley's. Bill and Charlie were talking to Ron about something that was causing Ron's ears to turn red and Ginny was still choosing not to speak to them.

Fred grinned. "Yeah well, I'm kind of indestructible."

"Who's the letter from?" George said looking absently at the mystery envelope which was hanging loosely at Fred's side.

"I dunno," he said setting Angelina's letter to the side and ripping the other one open, anxious to finally start the Quidditch game. George waited while Fred unfolded the parchment and looked at the bottom. George looked up when Fred stayed silent and continued to stare at the name at the bottom of the letter.

"What's wrong, who's it from?" George asked.

Fred looked at his twin wishing he knew how to lie to him. No matter what, the twins couldn't lie to each other because it never worked anyways. They knew each other better almost than they knew themselves.

George had a slightly sinking feeling in his stomach as Fred continued to put off speaking.

"Who is it from?" George repeated quietly. Fred looked around the yard for a few moments hoping for someway to distract George. Who was he kidding, that would never work. Why couldn't he lose his voice or something? Maybe there was some easy way to say it. Okay there was no easy way to say it. He sighed and took his time exhaling.

"It's from Alicia."

The feeling in his stomach returned with crippling force. For a split second, George had completely forgotten about what happened between him and Alicia. He had allowed himself to miss her, to want her. He had almost asked Fred if she said she was having a good summer despite the fact no one had read the letter yet. In that split second, things had been how they used to be. And that made it all the more worse when he remembered how things really were. The wall that he had built up around all the feelings associated with Alicia had just been totally demolished.

It was a few seconds before he realized Fred was once again at his side. He seemed to know he didn't need to say anything. The silence attracted the attention of Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny.

"What happened? Who was if from?" Ron asked.

"Wrong address. Anyway, are we finally going to play or what?" Fred said standing up. He helped George to his feet next to him. Charlie stood up instantly and began to mount his broom closely followed my Bill.

Ron looked confused. "No, the letter said your nam—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronnikins," Fred said, shoving the letter into his pocket. He bent down to the grass and grabbed his and George's brooms.

Fred handed George his broom. "Okay?" Fred questioned once everyone else, save Ginny, had gotten in the air.

George nodded and mounted his broom. He put on a smile and waited for the game to start enthusiastically. He joked and jibed whenever necessary and played well as usually. He was a reasonably good actor.

"Would you cut it out already?" George muttered flying next to Fred who kept looking at him every few minutes with a concerned expression. "They're going to think something's wrong if you keep looking like that," he said before zooming away again.

A few minutes later Bill called for a time out. "Hey, I think Mum wants us to come down!" he yelled to his siblings. They all looked down.

Mrs. Weasley was shouting something at them and her face was bright red. She was waving something around with her hand. Ginny seemed to be edging swiftly towards the door.

"We should go see what she wants!" Charlie said though he sounded like he not all agreed with what he was saying. "She might just be red because…it's hot out."

"Do we have to?" Ron whined, sounded a little panicked. "She looks like she's ready to massacre someone!"

"What's that she's holding?" Charlie asked.

"Looks like a roll of parchment…" Bill said curiously. "A letter maybe?"

Charlie squinted down and shielded the sun from his eyes, "No, they look more official…an order form or something…"

Fred and George exchanged looks of horror as they realised just what it was she was holding. "OH NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was two o'clock in the morning, the sky was pitch black and the moon could not be seen. Alicia stared out of the window hoping to find some sort of comfort. Something that would convince her that things weren't so bad. She sighed wishing she was sleeping. Her thoughts were too crowding when she was awake. Getting through the day was easy. She could pretend everything was alright and distract herself with other things. But a night, she was left alone with her thoughts.

_I HATE YOU!_

She flinched. The bareness of the starless sky was reminding her of things she was trying desperately to forget. She took a deep breath and tried to make her mind to go blank as his face tried to creep into her thoughts.

She walked away from the window and tried to head towards the light at the bottom of the door. She wasn't going to be able to sleep alone tonight.

_It's not like you'll be hard to replace!_

Alicia paused as her worst memory threatened to overwhelm her and echoed in her head over and over.

She tried not to look around too much as she headed towards the door, darkness scared her. The door squeaked a little as she pulled the door open and slid out into the candlelit hallway.

She took careful steps as she walked. Sleeping portraits snored on either side of her as she made her way towards her destination. Her bare feet felt cold against the marble floor of the corridor. It seemed to take ages, but eventually she got to the door at the other end of the hallway. She grasped the doorknob.

_Did you _seriously_ think that I'm going to wait around all summer for you to decide what you want?_

Alicia let go of the doorknob and took several deep breaths as her eyes began to water. She closed her eyes and allowed his face to flow into her imagination. His piercing blues eyes, his fiery red hair, and his beautiful pink lips…she had him completely memorized. She quickly pushed the image out of her mind. She grasped the doorknob again and then turned it. Tears began to stream down her face and she let go once more.

Wiping her face she turned around and headed back the way she had come. She wasn't a little kid anymore. Why had she even come in the first place?

The door creaked open behind her and she froze. "Alicia?" a groggy voice whispered into the dim light.

She turned around to face a young man, just old enough to be considered an adult in the magical world. He was wearing only pyjama pants, his tan chest completely bare. The candlelight made his muscles look much more defined. He had the body of an athlete.

Alicia stared up into his dark eyes that were very similar to hers. "Oh, hi," she whispered, feeling foolish.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair and yawned widely. He seemed to waken up a bit more. "What are you still doing up?"

Alicia mentally kicked herself. She should have just stayed put. Now she had to stand there like an idiot. "I was just—I—I—I was going to the bathroom," she stuttered.

He smiled lazily and leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms across his defined chest. "Then what are you doing rattling my doorknob in the middle of the night."

Alicia scowled. "Just never mind okay, it doesn't matter, its nothing." she turned to leave.

"Stop." He commanded. He looked at her for a few moments as she turned back around to face him. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked without a trace of teasing in his voice.

Alicia stared at him for a moment just to make sure before she nodded slowly. He opened the door wider and headed into the room. Alicia began to follow him.

"Shut the door, Alicia," he reminded her.

Alicia hesitated as she closed the door and all of the light was eliminated. She couldn't see one inch in front of her face. She took small steps forward feeling around blindly for the bed. "Where are you?" she whispered anxiously into the dark.

"Over here," he replied in a sing-song voice from somewhere to her left. She turned and headed in the direction of the voice. Finally her knees hit the bed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She clambered onto the mattress and crawled upwards.

A warm hand encircled her wrist and pulled her up the rest of the way. She quickly got underneath the warm covers and snuggled into the body next to her.

"Wow, you're really cold," he said shrinking away from her. She laughed, much happier now that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, please! I'll get frost bite," she argued, scooting closing again.

He grudgingly moved to put his arm around her but gasped when her icy arm slid across his stomach.

"You are as cold as a vampire," he complained as Alicia put her cold nose against his shoulder.

"I've never met a vampire."

"Good. It probably would have bitten you."

"No, that's illegal," Alicia said rolling her eyes though he couldn't see it. "I'm surprised you can feel anything, you're hard as a rock," she said giving his abdomen a little poke.

He jerked and moved her hand back to where it was around his waist. "Well, you're bone-y as a rock," he said, poking her side trying to find her hip bone.

"Ha! Hear it is," he said grabbing it, causing Alicia to shriek out and flail around. "Hey, you're messing up the covers," he complained shoving Alicia back down onto the bed. "I bet you woke my parents up."

Alicia settled back onto the bed and linked her arm with his. "Well it's your fault, muscle man. If they come in we can just pretend to be sleeping."

"You'll start laughing like an idiot," he said seriously.

"No, I won't."

"Yeah, you will."

"I'm not an idiot, bum-face."

"Bum-head."

"Bum-brain."

"Bum-butt."

"What?"

"I win!"

"Asshole."

"Alicia!"

"What?"

"Poopface."

"You're dumb, shut up."

"Goodnight, Alicia," he said finally, smiling to himself.

Alicia rested her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"I'm glad you're here, nitwit."

"Me too, jerk. I love you."

He yawned loudly. "Love you, too."

Fred and George slumped up to their rooms, still exhausted from the earlier yelling match they had with their mother.

"Blimey, mate, I though she was bad this morning," Fred sighed at they entered their room.

George collapsed onto his bed. "I reckon I've lost my hearing. Did you see that vein coming out of the side of her forehead," George chuckled softly.

Fred couldn't make the extra two yards to his own bed so he collapsed next to George on his, "I was not expecting all of that," he said closing his eyes.

_After seeing what their mother held, Fred and George raced down to the ground immediately, the rest of their siblings following curiously._

"_Mum!" they cried._

"_What. Are. These," she muttered so lowly they could barely hear her._

_Fred and George exchanged a quick glance. "Er…"_

"_Don't lie," she growled menacingly._

_Fred spoke up. "They're order forms for our joke shop."_

"_Yeah," George added quickly. "Weasleys' Wizarding—"_

"_I TOLD YOU NO JOKESHOP!"_

_Bill, Charlie, and Ron all jumped in surprised at their mothers' sudden increase in volume. Then took a couple steps back and watched from a safe distance. Ginny was peeking out of the kitchen window._

"_And we told you too bad," Fred said bravely. George swore under his breath and stepped back a little pulling Fred with him._

"_EVERYTHING IS TO BE THROWN AWAY!" she hollered. She pointed her wand at the order forms which promptly burst into fire. Charlie gasped._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fred and George cried at the same time. "THAT'S OUR STUFF, WE'VE SPEND MONTHS ON THAT!"_

"_WELL IT'S NO WONDER YOU FAILED MOST OF YOUR O.W.L.s! ALL OF THOSE POISONS I FOUND IN YOUR ROOM ARE GONE SO IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME!"_

"_THEY WEREN'T POISONS!" George yelled, clutching his forehead which was beginning to throb._

"_THEY CERTAINLY WEREN'T WORTH RUINING YOUR LIFE OVER! IT'S TIME TO GROW UP! I don't know what you were thinking about ordering all those awful things for! Explosives?! IN MY OWN HOME?! You both are wasting all of your money! Do you know how much your school books cost? Instead your room is filled with all your ridiculous potions and contraptions!"_

_Fred put a hand on his twins' shoulder and stepped foreword. "That wasn't just ours. It was our creation. Our inventions," he uttered angrily._

"_Everything under this roof is mine, you two are only children, you don't know anything about what it's like in the outside world!"_

"_IF YOU WANT US TO LEAVE, WE'LL LEAVE!" George shouted, his temper rising._

"_YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"_

"_WANNA BET? We'll use the money for our _joke shop_!"_

"_YOU NEED TO USE YOUR BRAINS AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE WITH YOUR LIFE!"_

"_Hmm, lets see," Fred said pondering for a moment. "Productive. What does that word remind you of George," Fred asked sarcastically._

"_Well, Fred, it rather reminds me of the word _product._"_

"_We used to have products didn't we?"_

"_We did! We were going to sell them and make money! Oh wait…our very own flesh and blood just destroyed them!"_

"_Well, there go all our hopes and dreams," Fred said mockingly in a happy voice._

"_Jolly good times old chap," George said patting Fred on the back. "Lets go celebrate with a bottle of Firewhisky!"_

_Bill and Charlie where snickering in the background._

"_Yeah! Who needs life-long hopes and dreams anyways!"_

"_Lets be drunks instead!"_

"_Aye to that, mate," Fred said pretending to sway oh the spot._

_George giggled goofily and stumbled into Fred. "Blimey Mum! You were right! What were we _thinking_ starting a business! This is going to be much more fun!"_

"_Yeah, the alcohol totally makes me forget about my depression. Why should I be sad about my crushed ambitions when I can like, totally like, cruise in a wave of unconsciousness," Fred slurred slumping to the ground._

"_Like totally, totally," George said to Fred who was pretending to be unconscious._

_George kneeled to the ground next to his twin and poked him. "Hey bud, hey. What's goin' on?"_

_Mrs. Weasley glared down at them in a stony silence. "That's not funny," she muttered._

_George looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "I think he's dead."_

"_That's not funny!" Mrs. Weasley repeated as George put his head to Fred's heart._

_George glared up at her. "Neither is you throwing away our inventions. That's a really bad joke."_

_George pretended to pass out into Fred's chest and neither of them would move until she left. They laid there for a good ten minutes of her yelling and refused to move a muscle. Eventually Mr. Weasley had to come and lead her away again._

George felt as if he had barely been asleep for a second when he was disturbed.

"Wake up!" a soft voice cooed. She laid down on the bed. "Would you wake up," she said, this time more forcefully.

George pried he eyes open and looked at Ginny who was lying next to him propped up on her elbows. Fred was still asleep on his other side. "What?" he croaked turning sideways to face her and looking at her with his eyes half-open. "Is it daytime again already?"

"Dad's going to take to you and Fred when he goes to pick up Harry," she said.

"When's that?" George asked groggily, closing his eyes.

"Tomorrow."

"Well, thanks a lot for telling me so early. I guess I'll have a twenty four hour head start," he said burying his head back into his pillow.

"I wanted to show you something important before everyone was awake," Ginny said seriously. "Wake Fred up."

"Why can't you?"

"Whenever I get one of you to wake up, I can't get the other one to." She rolled her eyes when George raised his eyebrows. She leaned over him so her face was next to Fred's. "FRED! FRED WEASLEY! FIRE! DEATH EATERS! NAKED VEELA!"

Fred scooted more into the covers.

Ginny smirked at George. "See?"

"Wow. Pretty impressive," he said nodding his head. "I've never seen him so tired. He's always pretty easy to get up."

"No, he's always like this. AREN'T YOU FREDDY?" she shouted again in his direction.

George laughed. "Well I doubt I'll be able to get him up."

"Try," she confidently. "Your too-small-to-play-Quidditch little sister doesn't know any better," she said mockingly.

George sighed and turned to Fred who had begun to snore lightly. George lightly prodded his shoulder. "Fred wake up," he said not really trying.

Fred groaned and turned away from the wall to face George. He lifted his head up from the pillow. "Huh?"

George's jaw dropped. "How did you--?"

"Hey Fred, I need to show the both of you something," Ginny interrupted George, looking not at all surprised. George was about to comment when she took out her wand and pointed it at the door. It clicked locked.

"You're not supposed to do magic!" Fred frowned sleepily.

Ginny looked at him and snorted. "Yeah, so?"

"Ginny—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said dismissing him with her hand. George raised his eyebrows and looked at Fred.

Apparently they were thinking the same thing. This wasn't their sweet little sister. It was an impostor.

"There are more important things to discuss than the illegal activities that I happen to engage in," she said in a secretive voice.

"_Activities_ with an '_S'?"_ George asked.

"Like you both haven't been doing illegal magic since the moment you've had a wand—"

"Ginny, that's different. Mum will think we tricked you into—"

Fred interrupted, now fully alert. "What the bloody hell could you need to tell us that's more important than illegal—?!"

"Fine! If you two don't want to listen then I won't tell you!" she said storming towards the door. "I guess I'll have to sell these 'candies' myself."

Fred and George's jaws both dropped to the floor as Ginny closed the door behind her. They both scrambled out of the small bed at the same time. George got out first and yanked the door open. Fred's leg was tangled in the sheets as he hopped after George and he tripped face first. He reached out to George and latched onto his pants. Which then proceeding to fall down to his ankles.

Ginny turned around just in time to see George standing there in his boxers. Fred's head was down between George's ankles, holding onto his pants with sheets wrapped around his calves. The looked at Ginny for a moment and then looked at the state they were in and wondered how they had gotten into that particular predicament.

"What…are you doing?" Bill asked walking by the door frame with a toothbrush in his mouth. He stared at the three of them for a moment before he shook his head and headed down the stairs, deciding it was better not to ask.

Ginny gave them a chastising look before pushing George back into the room. "Do you want to get us all in tr--?"

"OUCH!"

George had accidentally stepped on Fred's arm when Ginny pushed him backwards. George quickly moved his foot and lost his balance.

"AHHH!" Ginny yelled as George pulled her down with him in an attempt to stay upright. They landed with a thump right on top of Fred.

"THAT. HURT," Fred muttered angrily. They paused as footsteps sounding coming down the stairs.

Charlie glanced at them briefly as he walked by and kept going. He paused for a second and took a few steps backwards and looked in once again. He stared at them scratching his chin for a moment with a quizzical look on his face. "Yep. That's what I thought I saw," He nodded and turned to go.

Ginny groaned and stood up, not bothering to be gentle. "Get up, and close the door," she ordered, nudging George with her foot.

Once George had closed the door, Ginny took a seat on Fred's bed. Fred and George went and sat across from her.

"If you tell anyone, I swear, for the rest of your lives I will—"

"Ginny we won't tell anyone!"

Ginny grinned at them for a moment, loving the power she now seemed to have over her brothers. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a handful of sweets twisted in brightly coloured wrappers. Before she could reach into her other pocket, Fred and George tackled her.

"GINNY!" George hollered, squeezing her as tightly as he could.

Fred was on the other side doing the same. "YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER!!"

"Ouch—FRED!—get off, your suffocating me—EW!" she squealing as George placed a smacking kiss on her forehead.

"Ginny how did you get these!?" Fred questioned as Ginny scrambled to her feet.

"I snuck back inside when Mum started yelling at you guys to come down and a saw these sitting on the counter next to the garbage so I figured—"

They paused as the door creaked open. Ron poked his head inside. "Breakfast is ready," he moaned through a wide yawn. They waited until he closed the door and his footsteps faded away.

Fred turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, if you ever need anything—"

"—_anything_—"

"—anything at all!—"

"—just ask—"

"—your wish is completely—"

"—our command," George finished.

Ginny stood up to go looking thoroughly satisfied. She emptied her last pocket and tossed the remaining sweets onto Fred's bed.

"I'll remember that," she said before heading out the door. Fred and George quickly stashed their merchandise before scrambled downstairs for breakfast in a much happier mood than they had been in before.


End file.
